Love Nest
by Namine778
Summary: Pure Smut for my friend Jay. She loves her Renji and Grimmjow! XD GrimRen! Enjoy!


**Love Nest**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bleach! :D

* * *

Waiting, I've been waiting for an hour. I'm becoming nervous because of waiting. I've sat in this room, staring at the floor, counting the cracks in the floorboards. The room was old and dusty; it was in an abandoned area, what humans called an "apartment complex". The room was run down, the walls cracked and dirty, but it was our refuge, our love nest. As I awaited the arrival of my lover counted cracks in the floorboards, I've lost count after 3402. I have nothing better to do, the anticipation, its mounting. I'm becoming more and more impatient. He told me to wait here, to wait for him, but is he ever going to come? Being here in this area, the one place where we can't be discovered, it calms me, but gives me that anxious feeling. What if they were to find us both? We could be killed, but that never mattered to me or him. I smiled to myself; _he_ wouldn't care if they found us. He'd fight for me, for us, so we could be together. I smiled to myself at the thought of him going insane just to get me back, but then I started to frown. If only things were easier. Sneaking around like this is just too dangerous. People have been getting suspicious. Rukia has been questioning where I go and what I do.

The other day she stopped me, she had a concerned look. I've been skipping out on patrol duty for the past week because of him. I told her I wasn't feeling well. She wanted to buy it, but her expression told that it didn't work. She just shook her head and sighed.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She said to me.

"Rukia…" I frowned and she turned away from me.

"Go on," She said and looked back at me. "I gotta cover your sorry butt again, so just get going."

"Thanks Rukia," I said and ran off. I hate lying to her, but if she found out, then I couldn't see him anymore. An Arrancar and a Shinigami, a troubling pair I might add. I would be executed as well as him. My lover, my everything. I couldn't bare the thought of loosing him. He means so much to me, he's the reason I keep on living nowadays.

I looked at the dirty ceiling, my need aching. I wanted him, I _needed_ him. He needed to be inside me. My hand started trailing south, rubbing against the hard in my hakamas. A bright blush appeared on my face to match my hair. I closed my eyes and thought about his muscular, yet slender form. His large hard shaft pounding into my tight asshole, kami it made me want to explode at the mere thought. I couldn't take it anymore. I reached into my pants and gripped my hardened manhood. I started stroking slowly, building up the warm friction and momentum. I then got to an adjusted speed and continued. Pants and soft moans escaped my lips, thinking of his warm body inside me. I stopped and got on my knees, I pulled my pants down and then bent over, and I licked two of my fingers and sucked on them. I then inserted them into my tight asshole and started thrusting. Louder moans escaped my mouth and I was too into my actions to realize the man watching me.

"Jeeze fire-crotch, I didn't realize you were so fuckin' hot and bothered waitin'. I woulda shown up sooner ya know?" The familiar voice said with a cocky tone.

"G…Grimmjow," I moaned out and stopped. I was panting and looked at him. He grinned back at me.

"Come on continue, I wanna watch that sexy tattooed body cum all over," He walked to me and gripped my chin. "I wanna watch you pleasure your body. It makes me so fuckin' hot."

I blushed at his crude words and nodded obeying his commands. I pulled my clothing off and let my long red hair down. I took the band around my forehead off. I then laid back on the small futon in the room, I laid on the bed. He sat next to the bed to watch me. I blushed even more, I felt like a slut doing this, but it turned me on. Every time we stepped into this room, I became his little bitch. I was a person with a dominate personality, but whenever I was with Grimmjow, it changed. I became the submissive one, the one who was on the bottom. I usually liked being the leader and on top, but now it never felt so right to be his bitch.

I looked away from him, and then gripped my shaft. I stroked myself slowly, groaning at the sensation. I felt around my own body. Touching my tattoos, my hand moved around as I continued to pump. It felt so good doing it. I didn't notice when Grimmjow removed his clothing, but then I felt another set of hands on my body. He was feeling my muscles and I felt his rough tongue on my neck. I groaned most as I felt his hand gripping my dick and stroking hard. He was rough, but I loved that about him.

"Damn," He purred in my ear. "You slutty little bitch, gettin' me all hard from jerkin' off and fingerin' yourself."

He was always able to talk to dirty. It excited me; suddenly I felt a tongue on my asshole. I cried out as it probed my insides. The sensation of his rough tongue inside me made my head spin. I haven't wanted him so bad before. It was crazy; I felt the beads of pre-cum leaking and going down my painfully hard dick.

"The bitch loves me eating him out doesn't he Renji?" He growled and continued. I whimpered and moaned loudly. I loved when he talked to me that way.

"Fuck…" I breathed. "G-Grimmjow, please!"

"Please what?" He asked with a smug smirk. I hated when he toyed with me. He made it worse my wiggling his index finger inside me. He then pulled it out and started tracing my asshole. I whimpered and cried out.

"PLEASE!"

"Tsk tsk," He sighed still keeping his smirk. "How am I to know what a bitch wants if you don't tell me Renji?"

"PLEASE FUCK ME! I WANT YOUR HARD COCK INSIDE ME!"

"Oh?" He then laughed loudly and got him. He turned me onto my hands and knees and grinned. "Well there's no need to shout, why didn't you just say so in the first place? Such an impatient bitch I must say."

He positioned himself at my opening and plunged himself inside hard, taking my dry. I screamed in pain and pleasure, feeling the largeness of him. I was in heaven, anything I've felt before couldn't compare to this moment of such ecstasy and pure bliss. He smirked wildly, that sexy murderous look in his eyes, and he began to slam in and out of my body. I screamed at the harshness, he loved hearing me scream. It was like he couldn't get enough of it.

He leaned over, pushing in and out of me. He gripped my lonely weeping cock that had been since neglected for a while. He gripped it and started to stroke. Feeling his rough hands around my dick caused me to loose it. I completely surrendered to him. I loved the sound our flesh slapping into one another and the sound of the slick flesh moving around was making me even hotter. I felt Grimmjow shift and hit my prostate.

"Grimmjow!!!" I cried out loudly. He grunted hard, he leaned forward, turning my head and kissed me passionately. Our tongues mixing and rubbing against each others, it was such a wonderful feeling. He banged into my prostate a few more times and that was it.

"G..GRIMMJOW!!!" I screamed and came into his hand. My muscles contracted around his dick hard. He groaned out and spilled his seed inside my body. I felt the liquid hit and I collapsed, it was too much. I panted hard and looked at him. His face was red as we both were coming down from our high. He pulled out and the warm nectar seeped out of my hole getting on my ass cheeks and leg, dripping right onto the futon. He landed right next to me and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me.

"Renji," He breathed softly and I looked at him.

"Y-Yes?" I panted and slowly caught my breath.

"I'm still hard, you mind sucking me?" He asked with a serious face. I looked at him and blushed deeply. I nodded and he sat up. I looked at it and saw it was still erect. I wondered where he got his energy from. I went over to him and licked his hard cock. He felt him shiver under me. I licked up and down his hard manhood. I put my lips around the head and started to suck. I went down on him slowly, moving my mouth up and down him. A serious of soft groans and grunting filled the air. I removed my lips with a popping sound and looked at him with a smirk. I then began to lick up and down the shaft. He put one of his large hands on my head and buried his fingers in my hair. His body was dawned with sweat, even that white mask he had on was sweating. I continued to suck harder and deep throat him. Before long he groaned loudly and shot the hot seed into my mouth. I quickly swallowed and sat up. He looked at me with a relaxed grin and cupped my cheek. He then kissed my cheek and lips.

"Goddamn Renji," He started. "I fucking love you."

"Tch shut up Grimmjow,"


End file.
